Aftermath: The Apology
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Gwen is obviously upset with Kevin leaving her when she needed to confront her parents, so how exactly is he going to make it up to her?


**A/N: Hello again Ben 10 universe! I'm here again to write another Gwen and Kevin one-shot! Lol for those of you who liked my last story are probably saying, "Yay!" For everyone else, not so much lol. This story takes place after Ultimate Alien Season Finale. Please enjoy!**

"Aftermath: The Apology"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Kevin and Gwen

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Gwen is obviously upset with Kevin leaving her when she needed to confront her parents, so how exactly is he going to make it up to her?

(Do NOT Own Ben 10)

"Kill me now Julie." A depressed Gwen said. The heroine had her head on the table, facing her Asian companion, an arm stretched out and a Mr. Smoothy in her hand. Currently, Julie and Gwen were outside Mr. Smoothies, thinking that Kevin and Ben had left the area.

"Ouch! That's kind of dark of you Gwen." Julie stated, putting a square white cloth on Gwen's cheek before using some medical tape from the 1st aid kit that was resting on Julie's lap to keep it on her face.

"I know but I can't help it. After all this time I was probably the only one who had faith in Kevin and at the end he ditched me to hang out with the guy who wanted to kill him. Talk about irony…"

"What did you expect? Boys will be boys. Sometimes Ben does the same thing to me. I do whatever he wants to do only for him to leave me when I want to do something." Julie sighed. "How long are you grounded?"

"For a year. My curfew is at 9:30 and I could only stay up to fight aliens. After that I have to go straight back home."

"Tough."

"If it wasn't for Grandpa Max, it probably would have been longer. Plus I probably wouldn't be able to still fight aliens or be in the same place as Kevin. After all I do for him, he still leaves me."

"I don't understand why boys say WE'RE the confusing ones." Julie stated.

"Me either." The redhead agreed.

"Excuse me ladies…" Both girls turned back to find a blonde medium built teenager. He smiled politely. "May I buy you each a drink?"

"Not unless you want all your teeth to be knocked out."

Gwen and Julie had seen their friend coming up behind the stranger so they didn't gasp like the blonde when they heard the threat. The random teenager looked frightened by Kevin's large size and judging on how large his muscles were, he knew that Kevin's fists would do the job of breaking his teeth.

"Sorry!" The kid squealed and jogged past him.

The hulky teenager took a few steps towards the girls. He turned to the tennis player first. "Mind leaving us alone for awhile? Ben's waiting for you inside."

The black haired girl rose and waved at her two friends. "Bye Gwen. Bye Kevin." As she started to walk away, Kevin sat down besides the girl, his back to the table.

Gwen didn't lift up her head. Instead she raised an eyebrow when she saw him wearing one of his black shirts. "When'd you get that?"

"No shirt no service. Ben and I went to my house after getting kicked out to get one of my shirts and my wallet."

The redhead nodded.

Her boyfriend slid one his hands in his pockets, pulling out a pair of car keys. "Wanna go for a ride? You know, to hang out and stuff?" 

"Don't you remember that your car was destroyed?" 

"It's Ben's. He said we can borrow it for the night. He'll just ride with Julie on her moped.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. He had left her after she did everything to bring him back to normal, protecting him from Ben, only to go with her cousin that had been trying to kill him this entire time. What made him think that she would just go with him like that?

The male sensed her anger so he softened his eyes. "Please Gwen. I want to tell you something and I want to do it somewhere…less crowded."

Gwen scoffed but agreed. "Fine." She stood up before he could and started walking away.

"Ahhh…."

She looked back to face him. Kevin smiled sheepishly. "Car's that way." He said, pointing in the other direction.

The redhead clenched her fists and walked past her boyfriend. She walked into the parking lot, and found her cousin's vehicle. The black haired boy walked behind her and was about to get in front of her so he may open the door for her when a pink shield appeared between them. He looked confusedly at it.

"I can open the door myself, thank you very much." Gwen stated, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

Her boyfriend followed her example and entered the car. He started the car and pulled away to an empty road. Gwen looked out the window, briefly gazing at the desert area but not really concentrating on them. Kevin kept his eyes on the road. Neither had spoken.

"Sorry."

The female looked stunned at Kevin's word. He hardly apologizes so it was rare when he did so. However, she regained her herself and raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you and acting like a complete jerk while I was a monster."

Her temper grew. "You think I'm mad at you because of that?" 

His own eyes widened in surprise. "You're not?"

"Kevin, pull this car over right now!" 

The male did as she commanded. He looked at her. "Then what you are mad about?"

"Did you only apologize because you thought that was why I was mad?"

"NO! I meant it! I AM sorry; I didn't say it because I thought you were mad at me for it. I did it because…because…"

Her eyes softened. "Because what?"

Kevin sighed loudly, leaning back against the driver seat. "I've done some pretty stupid things in my life. But this! This definitely is what I regret the most. Ben filled me in on the blanks. How I tried to kill him and my enemies, how I tried to absorb everyone's powers."

He placed a hand on her bandaged cheek. "How I hurt you. I'm sorry. But you're at fault too Gwen. You should have stayed out of it like Ben told you. That way I wouldn't have…"

The girl understood what words he was having trouble saying. She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to the boy she loved. Kevin hugged his girlfriend tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was my idea to be the bait."

"I know. Ben told me. But if that ever happens to me again, don't come near me. Go to the other side of the world if you have to and let Ben do what he has to do." 

She glared at him. "You too? How come everyone keeps telling me that?" 

He rested his head against her forehead. "Because, I would rather Ben finish me off and save you from me then waking up in a world where I ki-" The image was too powerful for Kevin and he broke off his sentence.

She pecked his lips. "I will never abandon you Kevin, understand that."

"You'll end up hurt." 

"I don't care about what happens to me. As long as you're ok, I'll be fine. Plus, I'm stronger than you think." She added, winking.

He kissed her injured cheek. "What if you're not strong enough?"

"I will be." 

"You can't be too sure. I'm a monster." 

"No you're not. And even if that happened again and the whole world was against you, I would still be on your side. You would never be a monster in my eyes." 

The two teenagers pulled into a romantic kiss, hugging each other and continued to make-out in Ben's car. After a few minutes without interruption, Gwen pulled apart. Kevin pouted. "Why'd you do that for?"

"You're still not forgiven for leaving to me to face my parents."

"Ah come on!" 

"Why did you leave me there after all I did for you?" 

He grinned sheepishly. "Your parents scare me." 

"THAT'S your excuse?" 

"But you're here so that must mean everything's fine." 

"The only reason why they let me go out because they saw how thrashed I look! They said I should go to Julie's to change and heal my cuts!"

"Maybe if someone hadn't used herself as bait then I wouldn't have attacked the house!" 

"What? Don't blame this on me!" 

"You knew I was out of control so why'd you hide at your house? You could have hid somewhere else!"

Gwen glared, and huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the passenger window. A few minutes of silent passed.

Kevin groaned and muttered, "Fine. I'll go apologize to your parents." 

The girl smiled and pecked his lips. "Thank you."

He smirked. "It's going to cost you more of those though."

The redhead returned his smirk, and the two kissed again.

**A/N: Yup! What a cheesy ending! I hoped you liked it though. It's just how I felt Gwen should feel after being ditched like that in Absolute Power part 2 LOL. Thank you to the reviewers of my last Gwevin one-shot. ^^ Please review this one too! I want to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
